Story of Life and Love
by Fire and Ice will always love
Summary: After losing his job at the university, Hiroki has no where left to turn but at a gay bar. His life changes one night when he meets a tall mysterious man.
1. Chapter 1

The Story of Life and Love

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owner. I own nothing but the plot of the story.**

* * *

><p>"A-ah...ow.."<p>

Kamijou Hiroki whimpered as he was roughly thrusted into.  
>There was no way he was ever going to be able to walk tomorrow.<br>"A-ah p-please not s-so..ah..hard..." He pleaded.  
>"Quiet bitch." The man grunted pulling out, rolling Hiroki over onto his stomach, only to force himself back inside the other man's tight hole.<br>Hiroki gasped, tears starting to form in his eyes.  
>"Keep it together Kamijou..." He thought. "This is the last one for the night, after this you can go home and relax."<br>The man uttered a deep moan as he came inside Hiroki, his thrusts starting to slow, soon pulling out.  
>"That was good bitch," The man said, slapping Hiroki's ass, earning a yelp, then getting dressed. "Can't wait till next time." He said with a wink, throwing a wad of cash on the bed, and with that he left the room.<br>Hiroki sighed as he stayed laying on the bed. How had he gotten himself into this?  
>Oh yeah. He'd lost his job at M University. And his pride for that matter.<br>"Don't think about that Kamijou. Just get yourself home."  
>He grabbed the money and winced as he slowly got up from the bed.<br>"Damn bastards. What don't they understand about slow down?"  
>He trudged over to get his clothes, getting dressed. After dressing, he left 'his' room and down a small hallway.<p>

Yes, he Kamijou Hiroki was indeed a fact a prostitute.  
>He worked at a small building in the more downtown area of the city. At the front of the club was a stage where the strippers preformed. Then across from that there was a bar, and beside that there was a small hallway that led to the different rooms of the strippers. (1)<p>

Hiroki walked past his boss who was sitting at the bar with a wave, and with that he left the building.  
>Hiroki trudged down the empty street, kicking a rock along the way. He shivered against the cold wind, pulling his jacket closer for summer had not quite come yet.<p>

After he had made it to his shabby apartment building, he went inside and climbed up the steps, leading to the floor he was on. He unlocked his door and stepped inside, throwing his jacket on the couch.  
>Things had gotten rough after he had lost his job. Without much money, he had been forced to move out of his old apartment, and into this shitty new one. There wasn't much, just a very tiny living area, small kitchen, and bathroom and bedroom. He didn't have a tv or anything, in an attempt to keep the electric bill down. No washing machine, no computer. Just him and his books.<p>

Even with all the changes, he still hadn't been able to fully live on his retirement money. After all, he wasn't old, so it's not like he had even been saving up for that long. He had thought of talking to Akihiko, though with that brat of his staying there, that would be much too weird. And he couldn't dare ask Akihiko for money. Sure, there's no doubt the silver-haired writer would give him the money he needed each month, (and probably a lot more) but Hiroki could never rely on someone like that.  
>He grabbed a snack and plopped down on his couch and gasped from the pain that shot up his back. He hated his job. So much.<p>

_*Flashback*_  
>After not being able to find a job for so long, he had almost no money. And he knew he would have to get some, fast if he still wanted to have a home to his name at the end of the month.<br>Stressed out, Kamijou had decided to just go get a drink. Not a lot, no, he wasn't planning on getting wasted. Just a little something to help him relax.

* * *

><p>Hiroki slumped down on the bar counter. How many drinks had he gone through?<br>"Ahh, I need to hurry up and get back to that shitty home of mine." He slurred.  
>"Oh? Trouble with the family?" The bartender asked.<br>"Nahhhh I lost my old apartment. Ran outta money."  
>"Really?"<br>"Yeahh, damn fools. Getting rid of me for no reason." Hiroki said, throwing his arms in the air.  
>"So I assume you need a job right? I could get you one."<br>Kamijou laughed, missing the offer. "You know what they say about assuming. It makes an ass out of you and me!" He said, cracking up, falling out of his chair.  
>The bartender smirked. "You'll do just fine." He grabbed Hiroki by the arm and dragged him to his boss's office.<br>"I got a new client for you."  
><em>*End Flashback*<em>

Kamijou shuddered as he remembered the night. That night had been filled with confusion, screams, pain. The loss of his virginity. He'd always thought his first time would be one of the best in his life, filled with passion, pleasure, the perfect one. Nothing like he had experienced at the bar that night.  
>Though the pay was worth it. Well, no it wasn't, it wasn't at all.<br>But it was his last resort.

* * *

><p>(1) I've never been in a bar, so if that sounds completely jacked up, I apologize. I'm just using what I've read from other fics to try and make some sense D:<p>

Soooo what do you guys think so far? Should I continue? I have the next couple chapters written, they just need proof-read and published. But that won't happen until you guys review! I want at least eight reviews before I upload the next chapter, just (like Akihiko would say) because I can. Haha and because I'm evil like that.  
>Oh, and in case I caused any confusion, Nowaki and Hiroki aren't together...yet.. *laughs evily*<br>...Ahem. But so yeah they arent together.  
>R&amp;R!<p>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owner. I own nothing but the plot of the story.**

* * *

><p>Hiroki groaned as he awoke. Someone was pounding on the door to his apartment. He looked over at the clock. 2:30pm.<br>"_Dammit, I slept in too late_." he thought, as he slowly and painfully pulled himself off the couch.  
>He looked in the mirror by the door, smoothing out his hair, trying to make himself look somewhat decent, all before messing up his hair and clothes once more. He walked over to the door and looked out the peephole.<br>"_No...it can't be him, I can't let him see me like this_!" Hiroki panicked.  
>He sighed, but opened up the door against his will. He really didn't want to, but he needed someone to talk to so bad that he couldn't bring himself to walk away.<p>

"Kamijou, my sweet honey, what had happened to you?" Professor Miyagi Yoh said in a concerned voice, stepping inside.  
>"You look terrible!" He said, closing the door and wrapping his arms around his former assistant.<br>Normally Kamijou would start to yell and shove the man off of him, but at a time like this the older man's arms calmed him as he relaxed into the touch.  
>"K-Kamijou, what's happened to you? I've been trying to contact you ever since you..left. And what's up with this shabby home? You can do so much better than this." Miyagi said, looking around the small apartment.<br>"I..." Hiroki started. "_Should I really tell him? God, I feel like such a wimp right now_."  
>"I, I had to change my phone number, since I got a new one, and I don't have a computer or anything anymore so that's why I haven't responded. And as for the apartment, I can't afford anything else." He said quietly into the professor's shoulder.<br>"Kamijou...I had no idea. I would have offered you to come live with me."  
>"I...I can't bring myself to rely on someone like that. Though I do really appreciate it. Besides, I'm sure that brat of yours wouldn't like me being there anyways." Hiroki sighed.<br>"Would you like to sit down?" Hiroki asked after a short moment of silence.  
>"Yeah, sure." Miyagi said, watching his former assistant walk over to the couch. He noticed that Kamijou was walking a lot more stiffly than usual, was more skinny and tired looking, and not to mention had actually let the professor hug him. "He seems so down ever since he lost his job."<br>"So..Kamijou, what have you been doing for a job lately?" Miyagi asked.  
>Hiroki stiffened. He yearned to tell the professor so bad, yet his pride wouldn't allow it.<br>"Um," Hiroki had to quickly think of something. "I'm, Uh, a cashier...at the grocery store."  
>"<em>No you're not, I can tell by the look in your eyes you're lying<em>." Miyagi thought. After years of working with the brunette, he knew him well. "Ah, I see. Have you thought of applying at other universities, or maybe even a school perhaps?"  
>"N-No, I really don't want to yet." Hiroki sighed. "I just keep waiting the Dean to send me a letter, telling me to come back. I don't want to apply someone else so soon. What if the Dean contacted me right after I started somewhere else? I don't want anyone to get the impression that I didn't care about M University."<br>"I understand Kamijou. But really, you should get a better job. You deserve a lot more than this." Miyagi told Hiroki, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "I need to get going, I have a class in a bit. I'll try to come by again sometime soon."  
>"Alright." Hiroki said, looking down. "<em>Please don't leave, not yet<em>."  
>"Take care." Miyagi said, and with that he left the apartment.<p>

Hiroki sighed as he gathered his head in his hands, tears forming in the rims of his eyes.  
>He quickly wiped them away, pulling himself of the couch to get a shower. He needed to clean himself up and get something to eat before he went to the retched place he called work.<br>Stepping into the shower, he made the water as hot as it could go, scrubbing forcefully at his skin, trying to get the dirty feeling to go away. He scrubbed until his skin ached and turned red, and yet it did little to rid himself of the feeling.

After getting out of the shower and dressing, he made himself something to eat. He hadn't had anything in hours, and he was starving.  
>He sat alone at his table, quietly eating his food. Though he would never admit it, he had always wanted to settle down and have a family. Thinking about this just made him feel even more alone as he ate his heated up, pre-made, frozen meal. He craved for the love of a family, or even a spouse, the home-cooked meals, the cuddling together after a long day. But mostly, he just wanted someone he could talk to without losing his pride, or being judged.<p>

But who would want to date someone like himself? A poor, unattractive, slut.  
>"<em>No one<em>." He thought glumly to himself. He put his dishes in the sink, he wash those later.  
>He went back into the bathroom, brushing his teeth and fixing his clothes, putting on his shoes and coat, leaving his apartment for the night.<p>

He really wasn't in the mood to go and show his body to a room filled with a bunch of drunk, horny men, but what choice did he have?  
>Hiroki sighed as he walked down the street. He really needed to find some place else to work.<br>He then walked into the bar, walking back to "his" room.  
>He quickly changed into a revealing, slutty outfit, threw his pride behind his shoulder and walked out to the back of the stage, ready for a night of business.<p>

"You better be good out there tonight." His boss said, clapping a hand on Hiroki's shoulder. (1)  
>"Yeah, I will." Hiroki mumbled. "Well, here goes nothing."<br>He slowly strutted out onto the stage, ignoring the men's whistles and calls.  
>He wrapped his arms around the pole, pulling himself up, doing random, elegant tricks to please his audience. (2)<br>Men started cheering, offering money towards him. Hiroki sighed and slid down the pole, grabbing one of the man's hand and leading him towards his room.

Hiroki studied the man as he walked down the hallway. He was tall, very tall, with dark navy blue hair. Judging by his wide torso, Hiroki assumed he was muscular too.  
>"At least he isn't bad looking."<p>

When the reached his room, Hiroki led the man in and locked the door behind them.  
>He sighed. "We can do whatever you want, just wear a con-"<br>Hiroki was interrupted as the large man wrapped his arms around him. It wasn't like the "hugs" he got from other men. Those were rough and he could always tell the were filled with lust. This one was soft, and concerned.

All Hiroki could mutter was a quiet, "W-What?"  
>"I can tell you hate it here. Please, let me find you a job some place else." The man said.<br>"W-What? You don't even know me! Besides, maybe I do like it here for all you know." Hiroki huffed. Was he really that easy to see through?  
>"Don't lie to yourself. You're clearly miserable."<br>"How can you tell?" Hiroki asked.  
>"You scowl the whole time your on stage. All the other performers are smiling, or at least try to look happy."<br>"W-Well, maybe I'm just trying to concentrate." Hiroki pushed out of the hug.  
>"So that causes you to scowl?"<br>Hiroki sat on the bed, ignoring the question. "Look, do you want something or not? I've got other things to attend to."  
>"I want to get you out of here." The man said, sitting on the bed.<br>"Why me? Why out of all of those attractive people would you choose me?" Hiroki asked.  
>"Because your the only one who looks miserable."<p>

Hiroki's eyes widened. Was it really that bad? He knew he looked a lot less stern than he normally did, but did he really look that weak?  
>"Look, I don't know what your talking about." Hiroki said, standing up. "Besides, you don't even know me. Hell, we don't even know each other's names!"<br>The man quickly stood up. "I'm Kusama Nowaki, but you can just call me Nowaki. Pleased to meet you...?"  
>"Kamijou Hiroki. You'll call me Kamijou." Hiroki said, his voice stern. "Ha, how's that for miserable?"<br>"...I like Hiro-san better."  
>"Well too damn bad."<br>A short awkward silence filled the room.  
>"So, Hiro-san, now that we know each others names, will you let me help you out?" Nowaki asked.<br>"So, pain in my ass, will you tell me what you want to do and give me my money so I can get back to work?"  
>"You mean get back to giving away your body to men who don't give crap about you than more than just sex for money? No, I won't let you get back to that." Nowaki said, suddenly growing angry at the man's actions.<br>Hiroki gasped. "B-Baka, get out! If you aren't going to do anything then get the hell out!"  
>The taller man sighed. "Please, just let me help."<br>"No!"  
>Nowaki looked hurt. He took out a piece of paper and grabbed a nearby pen, jotting something down. "Here's my number. Please just call me. No matter how long it takes, I'll wait for you." He handed it to Hiroki, before leaning over a gently grabbing the brunette's chin, stealing a kiss from the soft lips.<br>He quickly bowed and left the room as quietly as he had come, leaving behind a stunned Hiroki.

* * *

><p>(1) What should I name his boss? I don't know any good Japanese names, so please give me suggestions and I'll pick one ^_^<br>(2) Like I said, I really don't have much experience with clubs and whatnot, so I won't be able to write much with the performance of the strippers

I feel so bad for poor Hiroki): So how was chapter two? I hope you liked it ^_^ Next chapter will be up soon.  
>Please review! They make me so happy(:<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owner. I own nothing but the plot of the story.**

* * *

><p>For the rest of the night, Hiroki couldn't think straight. He messily performed and just got any man he could, taking them back for a quick go then repeating the process till some odd hour of the morning.<br>After the last man, Hiroki shakily got up from his bed, gathering his clothes and money then leaving the building.

He started thinking about the man again. "_Nowaki was his name, right? Doesn't that mean typhoon_?"  
>He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Why would he want me? I'm poor, unattractive, I don't even know what I'm doing up there. And I'm sure the other strippers don't look over-joyed to be there either."<br>Though he couldn't help but to say that Nowaki was right. He hated it there. He never wanted to end up at a place like this. He never thought he'd end up in a place like this.  
>But ever since the first night he was there, and somehow was forced into signing that contract, he was bound to the place. He had no way out. Unless he had money of course. Then he could probably buy himself out of it.<p>

"_That cheap bastard would probably let me go if I gave him a few grand_." Hiroki thought to himself.  
>After he got home, he collapsed onto the couch. It had been a long day indeed. He took the small piece of paper out of his pocket and studied it.<p>

"_Kusama Nowaki...I wonder what he would say if I did call him? Would he give me more of that "you need to get out of here" shit? Besides, even if he did try to get me out of there, he'd have to pay. I sure as hell don't have the money for it, and I doubt he does_."  
>Hiroki sighed as he went into the kitchen to get something to eat.<p>

"_Besides, I don't even know if I can buy myself out of it. One can only dream so far_."  
>After eating, Hiroki decided he'd just lay down and read a book. Escaping into the fictional world always helped him to relax.<br>Not too long after he started reading, Hiroki dozed off, sinking into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Hiroki groggily opened his eyes, quickly holding a hand in front of his face to shield out the blinding light coming from the windows.<br>He groaned as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. Though he quickly smiled as he realized it was Sunday, his day off.  
>He got a hot shower, soothing his sore muscles. Afterwards he went into the kitchen, making himself some eggs for breakfast.<br>Then he sat down at his table, digging in to the well-prepared meal.  
>After eating and washing the dishes, Hiroki decided he would plop himself down on the couch and read a nice book.<p>

When he walked over to the couch, he noticed a small white piece of paper on the cushion.  
>"What's thi- ..oh." He studied the paper for what seemed like the millionth time.<br>"_Nowaki...what a beautiful name. I bet he'd take care of me. He'd get me a nice home, feed me well, and at night we could_-"  
>Hiroki nearly slapped himself across the face. "<em>Stop thinking such insane thoughts and man up<em>!" he screamed at himself.  
>But still...Hiroki couldn't help but to wonder what Nowaki could do to help him.<p>

"_Maybe I should call him...just to see_."  
>Hiroki didn't know what to do. If he called him, yeah Nowaki would be very happy and Hiroki could also be as well. But maybe Nowaki just wanted him for nothing more than a house maid or something. On the other hand, if Hiroki didn't call, for all he knew he could be missing out on a once in a lifetime experience.<br>He paced around his apartment, like a school girl about to call to ask her crush out.

"_I need to get out, clear my head_." Hiroki thought, running a hand through his hair. "_Yeah, I'm low on food anyways, I'll take a nice walk to the store and forget about this mess_."  
>He quickly out on his coat and shoes, heading out the door.<br>It was a nice day out, it wasn't too hot or too cold, the sun was shining and many people were out just taking a Sunday stroll.

Once he reached the store, he went inside and briefly shopped, getting the necessary foods, just the usual. Things like butter, milk, bread, eggs, chocolate, some vegetables, another box of chocolate, and a few frozen meals, for the nights he didn't feel like cooking.  
>He pushed his cart up to the check-out lanes, rushing to the emptiest one before someone else could. (1)<br>He stopped his cart and started unloading it, putting the items on the conveyer belt, until he heard a quite gasp.

"Hiro-san!"  
>Hiroki froze, eyes widening. "<em>Oh hell no, please no<em>." He looked up at the cashier. And sure enough, it was him. That tall, dark-haired idiot from the other night. "Shit..."  
>"Hiro-san! I can't believe its you!" Nowaki quickly scanned all of Hiroki's items, taking the cash from the brunette before bagging the items and handing them to Hiroki.<br>"Uh...thanks. Bye." Hiroki quickly tried to get away, avoiding the man.  
>"Hiro-san, wait! I need to talk to you! My shift is over anyhow!" Nowaki took off after the man, running until he caught up with him.<br>"Please Hiro-san! We need to talk!"  
>"Don't call me that." Hiroki said, quickening his pace.<br>"But Hiro-san, please, just let me explain myself!"  
>"No thank you."<p>

"Hiro-san," Nowaki said, grabbing Hiroki's arm. "Please just here me out."  
>Hiroki sighed. He really did want to know what the man was going to say. "Fine."<br>Nowaki's face instantly lit up.  
>"Thank you Hiro-san."<p>

Nowaki took a deep breath, suddenly seeming nervous.  
>"Hiro-san, when I saw you at that bar, I could instantly tell you didn't belong there. You looked sacred and annoyed. And honestly, too beautiful to be displaying yourself like that. I know I don't know much about you, but for some reason, when we first started talking, I could tell you were the one for me."<br>Hiroki eyes widened but he remained looking at the ground.

"I know we don't know much about each other but that doesn't mean we can't find out. Just, Hiro-san, I really just want to get you out of there. You don't have to find a job right away, you could-"  
>"How would I pay for all my bills then smart one?"<br>"You could come live with me."  
>Hiroki gasped. One part of his mind screamed at him, "Don't do it, it's a trap! He doesn't really want you!" But the other screamed at him, "Go for it! You can get rid of that job, and go live with this handsome guy! Just like you said you always wanted, someone to take care of you!"<br>"How would you pay for everything?"  
>"I-I'm a doctor. I earn a good amount of money, honest! And on top of that I also have a part-time job! We may not be able to get the biggest apartment at first, but once I get my raise we could get a much better one! I could cook meals for you, do the dishes, your laundry, anything!" Nowaki explained, a bright smile on his face.<p>

They had finally reached the door of Hiroki's apartment. Hiroki turned around to face Nowaki.  
>"Why would you want to do that me for? Why do I deserve it? I'm nothing to you. I won't be able to be anything to you. And now here you come along, treating me like I'm a child of yours."<br>"Because Hiro-san, I love you." Nowaki said quietly, cupping the sides of Hiroki's face with his hands, pushing his lips into a deep kiss.  
>Hiroki's eyes widened, but didn't move away. Somehow this just felt so right.<p>

"Please let me inside Hiro-san."

* * *

><p>(1) Don't you hate it how they have like 20 lanes, and yet only 4 people are openworking? Like what's the point of even getting that many if you aren't going to use them?

Haha anyways, I hope you liked this chapter, sorry it isn't as long. I'm thinking for the next chapter...lemons? Hmm. maybe.  
>But you have to review first!(;<p>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owner. I own nothing but the plot of the story.**

* * *

><p>"Please let me inside Hiro-san."<br>Hiroki sighed and glared. He didn't like to be bossed around, but it didn't bother him as much as it would someone else when Nowaki was the one asking.  
>"Fine. But don't touch anything."<p>

"Thank you Hiro-san!" Nowaki smiled brightly, following the brunette inside...  
>then frowned when he saw what a shabby home his Hiro-san had.<br>"_Hiro-san deserves so much better than this. I need to get him out of here, I have to_!"  
>Meanwhile Hiroki just threw his bags in the fridge, not wanting to deal with putting them away for now. He'd get them later.<br>Nowaki rushed over to Hiroki, wrapping his arms around him.  
>"B-Baka! Let go of m-" Hiroki was hushed as Nowaki shoved his lips on top of his, in a rough yet loving way.<p>

Hiroki couldn't help but to let out a small moan, wrapping an arm around Nowaki's neck.  
>Nowaki hungrily pushed Hiroki against the counter, pushing his tongue in-between Hiroki's parted lips, whipping his tongue around the moist cavern.<br>Hiroki meanwhile almost melted into the kiss. It was so hot, yet not like the other men he had had to make out with. Nowaki's actions were filled with love, and need.  
>Without thinking, Hiroki slowly slid a hand inside and up Nowaki's shirt, causing the tall man to shiver.<p>

"H-Hiro-san...would you mind if I...?" Nowaki asked suggestively pointing to Hiroki's shirt.  
>"H-Hurry...up" Hiroki gasped, devouring the other man's lips once more. He moaned as he felt Nowaki slowly slide his shirt up, running his fingers over his pert nipples as he did so.<br>"_W-What am I doing? I don't even know this man_." Though that didn't really matter, seeing as how he didn't know any of the other men he'd slept with. "_It just feels so...so right_."  
>"H-Hiro-san, mind if we go to the bedroom?" Nowaki said in-between kisses.<p>

Hiroki grabbed the man's arm, nearly dragging him into the small room before slamming him up against the wall, fiercely attacking his lips, before moving down to suck on his neck.  
>"O-Oh Hiro-san...p-please, let me-"<br>Hiroki ignored him as he ground his crotch against the other's. He was as horny as an animal in the heat. He'd never experienced this kind of pleasure before, and that was enough to turn him wild.  
>"A-Ah! Hiro-san!"<p>

Nowaki pushed Hiroki, causing him to fall back on the bed with Nowaki on top of him.  
>Nowaki grabbed Hiroki's wrists and pinned them on either side of his head, grinding his hips against the brunettes, stealing a kiss from his lips.<p>

"My turn." He whispered in Hiroki's ear lustfully. He ripped his shirt off his torso, then grabbed the hem of his pants, shoving them down below his feet, leaving him in his boxers.  
>He leaned over and took one of Hiroki's nipples in his mouth, rubbing his tongue around the pink bud and delicately biting it, causing the other to gasp and moan at the feeling.<br>"_God he's so sexy_." Hiroki thought as he studied Nowaki's fine six-pack, yearning to run his fingers across it.

Nowaki put his mouth over Hiroki's again, pushing his tongue in his mouth, fighting with the other's wet muscle.  
>Meanwhile he pulled down Hiroki's pants, before gently stroking the clothed member.<br>"Hgn!" Hiroki moaned. None of the other men had ever taken their time like this, making sure Hiroki was feeling his maximum pleasure. "_Maybe Nowaki is the right one for me_."  
>"Hiro-san, I want you so bad right now. I need to feel you, become one with you."<br>"Well what are you waiting for?" Hiroki asked with a sexy smirk.  
>He slowly slid down his boxers. He didn't know why, but the fact that it was Nowaki made him embarrassed to unclothe himself. What if he didn't like how he looked?<p>

At last Hiroki finally slipped the boxers down his legs and over his feet, kicking them off onto the floor.  
>"Hiro-san...your beautiful."<br>Hiroki blushed as he looked at the bulge in Nowaki's boxers. From the looks of it, he was huge.  
>"W-What about yours?"<br>"You can take care of that." Nowaki said, slowly started to caress Hiroki's member.  
>Hiroki moaned as he gently thrust into Nowaki's hand.<br>"Eager are we?" Nowaki chuckled.  
>"S-Shut up...ahh." Hiroki blushed wildly as he pulled down Nowaki's boxers, eyes widening at the sight of his large member.<br>"...Fuck."

Hiroki whimpered as he thrust into Nowaki's hand, begging to be touched.  
>"Hiro-san...do you have any lube?"<br>Hiroki nodded as he frantically opened the nightstand drawer, rummaging around before he finally found what he was looking for.  
>Nowaki grabbed it and generously applied it to his fingers before slipping two in Hiroki.<br>"A-ah, fuck."  
>"Your so tight Hiro-san.."<p>

Nowaki quickly thrust his fingers in and out, adding a third. After loosening his hole, he decided Hiroki was ready.  
>He positioned his member at Hiroki's hole before slowly pushing it in.<br>"Ahh, Hiro-san ..you feel so wonderful." He stayed still for the other to get used to him, even though he was at his limit of waiting.

After a few moment Hiroki muttered, "M-Move, I'm ready."  
>Nowaki slowly pulled in and out, before quickening his pace, soon thrusting in and out Hiroki like a mad man.<br>"Ah..ah! Nowaki! Fuck right there...ahh!" Hiroki was in a pure bliss under Nowaki, begging for more.  
>"Hiro-san...you feel so good around me." Nowaki groaned as he thrusted in the wet ring of muscle a little faster.<br>Nowaki then pulled out for a moment, picking Hiroki up and bending him over the side of the bed before slamming into him once more, hitting the uke's prostate with every thrust.

"OH! Fuck Nowaki! Right there! Right fucking there! Ahh..more!" Hiroki begged underneath him.  
>Nowaki grunted as he quickened his pace to an unbearable rate, thrusting in and out, the brunettes moans driving him crazy.<br>"Ah...Nowaki...I don't think I can last much longer.."  
>"Me...either,"<br>Hiroki felt a pressure build up in his stomach, and before too long he was experiencing his first real climax.  
>"AH! NOWAKI!" He'd never felt so amazing before, moaning and gasping at the top of his lungs with every movement.<br>"Hiroki!" Nowaki moaned loudly as he rocked his hips, riding out his orgasm while still inside his new lover. "Ah!"

Nowaki collapsed on top of Hiroki, catching his breath until sliding out of him, picking up the brunette and gently laying him on the bed before climbing into the bed himself, wrapping the sheets around them both.

He laid down on his back, wrapping an arm around his new lover and pulled him closer, snuggling his face in the crook of Hiroki's neck. "I love you Hiro-san."  
>Hiroki turned to face his giant, giving him a small kiss on the forehead. He blushed madly and quickly turned away, burying his face in his pillow, causing Nowaki to chuckle.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning Hiroki woke up, wearily opening his eyes before turning to look at his new lover.<br>His eyes widened as he saw the empty side of the bed. "_No...please no, don't tell me that was all just a joke_!" Hiroki frantically searched through the bedroom, but stopped when he heard a noise in the kitchen.

He put on a pair of pajama pants and t-shirt, then walked up to the door, slowly turning the door knob and sticking his head out...

only to find his giant cooking in the kitchen with a smile on his face.

"Oh, Hiro-san, I hope I didn't wake you. I was just trying to cook you something before I leave."  
>"<em>No ones ever done something like that for me. Well, besides my mom<em>." "Leave for what?" Hiroki asked.  
>"Oh, didn't I tell you I was a doctor? I have to go down to the hospital today after breakfast." Nowaki explained, putting the food on their plates.<br>"Oh...I see." Hiroki grunted as he walked over to the table, sitting down.  
>"I'm sorry Hiro-san. ...Maybe would you wanna come with me?"<br>"I-I don't know..."  
>"Please Hiro-san? It would mean a lot to me, not to mention the kids." Nowaki asked with those ridiculous puppy eyes of his.<br>"I-I don't really like..kids."  
>"Pleaseeeee Hiro-san? They never get any visitors."<p>

Hiroki looked down at the table in thought. He really didn't want to go, but he knew Nowaki wasn't lying when he said the hospital patents didn't get many visitors. And especially the kids. No child should have to live like that in Hiroki's mind.  
>"...Fine. But I'm not staying for long."<br>"Yes! Thank you Hiro-san!" Nowaki walked over to the table and sat the food down, giving Hiroki a quick kiss before sitting down.

Hiroki blushed and stared down at his plate, quickly getting a bite to try some.  
>"This is delicious." he thought.<br>"Is it ok Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked.  
>"Uh y-yeah, it's great." Hiroki said.<p>

Silence filled the room.

"So...Hiro-san, if you don't mind my asking, why do you work at that bar?"  
>Hiroki nearly choked on his food. "Uh...because I w-want to.."<br>"That's ok Hiro-san, if you don't want to tell me you don't have to." Nowaki sighed.  
>"H-How do you know that's not the truth?"<br>"By the way your acting. It's like your hiding something."  
>"Well...I don't know what your talking about." Hiroki quickly ate the last piece of food, and got up from the table to put his plate in the sink.<p>

"I'm getting a shower." Hiroki told Nowaki.  
>"Alright Hiro-san, I already got one so I'll just wash the dishes if you don't mind."<br>"N-Not at all." Hiroki said. "Why would I care about you doing the dishes?"

After Hiroki had gotten his shower and Nowaki had done the dishes, it was time for them to leave. They put on the their coats and shoes, heading out the door.

"I really appreciate you coming with me Hiro-san. And the kids will be happy too." Nowaki smiled.  
>"Yeah yeah, don't mention it."<br>They arrived at the hospital a few moments later, Nowaki leading Hiroki inside, showing the brunette around the hospital. The last place he went was the children's ward, grabbing Hiroki's hand and pulling him inside.

"Nowaki-san! Nowaki-san!" A group of little kids came running over, all grabbing onto the gentle giant's legs, crowding around him.  
>"Hey you guys," Nowaki chuckled. "I have someone for you to meet today." The kids eyes widened as the looked behind their doctor, staring at the unfamiliar man.<p>

"This is my Hiro-san. He's gonna keep you guys company for a little. But you have to be nice."  
>"Why's he so quiet Nowaki-san?"<br>The kids asked with big eyes.  
>"Oh Hiro-san is just a little shy is all, don't worry he's real nice once you get to know him." Nowaki explained.<p>

"Baka, I am not!" Hiroki barked.  
>He stepped forward and crouched down in front of the kids, holding his hand out. "N-Nice to meet you all."<br>The kids stared at the man's hand for a mere moment before the all reached for it, pulling the man over to where they wanted to play.  
>"Over here Hiro-san! Over here!"<br>"Hiro-san do you want to see my new toys?"  
>"Hiro-san will you color with me?"<br>"So this is why I don't want kids." Hiroki chuckled to himself.

* * *

><p>Soo how was the lemons? I personally think I fail epically at writing them. But I do anyways just cause I find it fun to write. And because it helps me get better. Soo yeah, I hope you liked it somewhat, or if you didn't I at least hope it wasn't painful to read xP.<p>

Andddd yeah. Theres chapter four. I have this upcoming Friday and Monday off so I'm hoping to get the fifth chapter up up like Sunday or Monday.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

_Oh. My. God._ I'm _so_ sorry. I seriously cannot put into words how bad I feel about leaving this story for so long. I know how much I hate it when authors leave their really good stories, and even though this story isn't that good I can't imagine how mad you guys are at me right now. As much as I would love to come up with an excuse, there really was none. Besides the fact that I didn't really have any motivation and **I was just plain damn lazy**. I apologize for such a long wait, and I promise I will try harder to write more chapters. I got a laptop for Christmas, so now I won't have to be sneaking around on my mom's laptop. Hopefully with the privacy I'll be able to publish more often.

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owner. I own nothing but the plot of the story. I also do not in any way own "Three Little Kittens."**

* * *

><p>Hiroki ended up spending a good hour or two playing with the children. Even though he really didn't like kids, it made him happy to see them smiling instead of in a hospital bed hooked up to machines.<p>

He had played many games with them, such as hide and go seek, or Go Fish. Now the kids were finishing up their lunch, about to take a nap. Hiroki decided it would be a good idea to read a book to them, seeing as how they would need to calm down a bit before anyone in their right mind would try to put the wound-up kids to bed.

"Besides, some good literature never hurt anyone." He thought to himself.

He gathered the kids around in a circle and sat down in a chair in front of them. "How would you guys like to hear a good story before your naps?"

"Yay!" The kids cheered, scooting closer to the man.

"Ok, who would like to pick the story?"

"Ooh! Ooh! Will you read this one Hiro-san?" A little girl asked, holding a book in her hand.

"Uh, sure." Hiroki said, grabbing the book from her studying the cover. "Three Little Kittens...what the hell?"

"Ok then." Hiroki cleared his throat. "Let's read this shall we?"

"Three little kittens, they lost their mittens," Hiroki read aloud, a slight puzzled look on his face. "_What the hell would three kittens need with mittens? They're cats for crying out loud, they don't wear clothes_!"

"They began to cry, "Oh mother dear, we sadly fear, that we have lost our mittens!" _"Is it even possible for cats to cry?"_

Hiroki continued to read the book to the kids, even though it seemed to be very odd and boring to the college professor, he figured it was what the little ones were into nowadays.

"Mee-ow, mee-ow...mee-ow? No, you shall have to pie." _"I swear whoever wrote this disgrace of a book was high when they did so."_

Hiroki soon finished the book a few minutes later, closing it with a smile on his face. Not because reading the book joyed him, but more because he was finally done with the thing. He handed to book back to the little girl, thanking her for letting him borrow it._  
><em>

"Well," Hiroki said, standing up. "I have to go now."

"Awww" The little kids cried. "Can't you stay a bit longer?"

"I'm sorry guys but I need to um, go to work. And you guys need your naps. I'll try to come back some other time ok?"

"You promise?" They asked, looking up at the brunette with wide eyes."

"Yeah." Hiroki chuckled.

He walked out the door of the children's room, seeing Nowaki at the end of the hallway.

"Nowaki." Hiroki called.

"Ah, Hiro-san, how were the kids? I hope they didn't cause you too much trouble."

"Uh, no they didn't. I may even come back sometime- not that I like the little brats or anything, I just, uh. Feel bad for them." Hiroki coughed.

Nowaki chuckled. "Alright then Hiro-san."

"Well I have to go, my shift is in an hour. But I'll be home before dinner time, if you'd like to..stop by. Or something." Hiroki muttered, blushing wildly.

"Dinner sounds great Hiro-san." Nowaki smiled, but his face soon fell. "But, does this mean your going back to your, erm, work?"

"Uh..yeah. I am."

"Hiro-saaaaan. You aren't supposed to go back there. Don't you remember what I told you last night? I still mean that you know." Nowaki cried.

"I know, I know. I-I'll figure something out.."

"But Hiro-san -"

"I have to go." Hiroki muttered, then walked past Nowaki, quickly heading towards the exit.

Nowaki grabbed for the brunette's arm, trying to stop him. "Hiro-san wait!"

Hiroki gasped and yanked his arm out of the man's grasp, running down the hall.

"What are you doing you idiot?" Hiroki screamed mentally to himself. "This is what you've been waiting for!"

Hiroki pushed himself through the doors of the exit, leaving behind a shocked Nowaki.

* * *

><p>Hiroki sighed as he walked back to his apartment, deep in thought.<p>

He really wanted to just live with Nowaki, he honestly did. But he couldn't just freeload off of the doctor, besides, he barely even knew him!

"But still...Nowaki was the one who offered. If he really wanted me to stay with him that bad, he wouldn't mind me, would he?"

But what if Nowaki got tired of him? What if after a few weeks of Hiroki staying there Nowaki didn't like him anymore? What if they broke up?

Hiroki stopped himself, shaking his head. "You moron, you guys aren't dating! He's probably fresh out of college, doesn't even know a thing about relationships."

Hiroki had reached his apartment. He quickly ate a snack, and prepared himself for work. He couldn't help but to feel a bit like he was "cheating" on Nowaki by going out to other men not even 24 hours after they had made love.

After he was ready, he left his apartment, once more walking down the side of the road, dreading his destination more and more with each step.

Soon, with no explanation, the kids from the hospital popped into his mind. Most of them had been in the hospital for as long as they could remember, wanting nothing more but to have company. And here he was, being offered not only company, but a home and love, and yet he was denying it. Someone as ungrateful as himself shouldn't be offered something as grand as that.

Hiroki shook his head, getting ahead of himself again. With the way he walked out on Nowaki earlier that afternoon, there's no way that man would want Hiroki back.

He sighed as he entered the building, walking past the bar and back to his room. He never liked coming to work, but today he was not in the mood for it one bit. That and his ass was still a bit sore from last night. He quickly changed into his "uniform." He was wearing tight black shorts with fishnet stockings, and black boots that went up to his knee. (1) He sighed and went out back behind the stage, glad he was working an afternoon shift.

There was hardly ever anyone there in the afternoon, sometimes there was no one. Unfortunately Hiroki rarely got to work afternoon shifts, since he was so popular his boss wanted him to work at night for the most part. Today he had just gotten lucky.

Right when he was about to walk out on stage, a hand clapped down on his shoulder.

"Kamijou."

"Huh?" Hiroki turned around, seeing that it was his boss.

"O-Oh, Amaya-sensei.." (2)

"Kamijou-kun, could I see you in my office?"

"Uh, sure." Hiroki replied, confused. He followed Amaya off the stage into his office.

"Can I change first?" He asked.

"That won't be necessary."

He followed his boss down the hallway to his room. Amaya was a rather tall man, yet not as tall as Nowaki. He had black hair that was just a bit longer than his own. He was slender, yet Hiroki could never quite tell just how much muscle the man had. Amaya opened the door and walked in, motioning for Hiroki to do also.

Hiroki walked in and closed the door behind him. "So what is it that you wan-"

Hiroki gasped as Amaya pushed him up against the wall, grabbing his chin and forcing him into a rough kiss.

Hiroki tried to push him off, but the man was too strong.

Amaya broke the kiss. "It's been a while since we've done anything hasn't it?" he chuckled.

Hiroki's eyes widened. Couldn't he just have one day where nothing went wrong?

"Uh... I should probably get back to work, ha ha ha." Hiroki laughed nervously, searching for the door knob behind him.

"Not so fast." Amaya grabbed Hiroki's arm. "I'm going to have my way with you. Whether you like it or not." He muttered, and bit Hiroki's ear.

Hiroki gasped, squirming, trying to get away from the man.

"Please...just let me go. I-I'll let you keep my next paycheck, anything!" Hiroki begged.

Amaya pulled Hiroki over to his desk, grabbing his shoulders and shoving him down. Hiroki gasped as his bare back hit the cold surface of the table.

Amaya stole a kiss from Hiroki once more, yet this time he forced his tongue in between the pair of pink lips. Hiroki nearly gagged as the man's unwelcome tongue swirled around inside his mouth, and bit down on the wet muscle.

Amaya jumped away as he cursed in pain. "You little bitch!" He yelled, as he hit the brunette across the face.

He grabbed Hiroki's shorts and shoved them down over the boots. Hiroki groaned as he felt the cold air rush on his crotch. He realized what Amaya was about to do, and tried to kick him, but Amaya was too strong, and was already holding his legs down.

Amaya flipped Hiroki over onto his stomach, smacking the pert ass that lay before him. "Ah! P-Please, don't-" Hiroki begged, tears beginning to well up in his eyes.

Amaya grabbed a nearby pair of handcuffs (3) and latched them onto Hiroki's wrists, then attached them to the legs of his desk.

"No! P-Please!" Hiroki began to panic, thrashing around.

Three fingers were forced in his mouth. "Suck. Now."

Tears strolled down Hiroki's face as he began to whimper, sucking on the three digits.

Amaya leaned down and hungrily licked the twitching hole that lay before him, enjoying the sweet taste of Kamijou Hiroki.

The brunette gasped at the odd sensation, squeezing his eyes shut, panting.

Amaya pulled his fingers out of Hiroki's mouth, taking no hesitation in shoving them inside the younger man.

"Ah!" Hiroki yelped, squirming around.

Amaya soon added a second finger, then a third, causing Hiroki to yell in pain.

Amaya pulled his fingers out, about to put something a lot larger inside Hiroki.

Hiroki began to sob. "Please! Please don't I'll do anything!" Tears streamed down his face.

_"Hiro-san!"_

Hiroki froze. His heart leaped, first thinking Nowaki would come in and rescue him. His heart sank when he realized what a bastard Amaya could be, and Nowaki could also be hurt like himself.

Ayama studied Hiroki's face, noticing how it had changed when he heard the strangers voice.

"Hiro-san! Hiro-san where are you?"

Amaya broke out in a sly grin.

"I take it you know this man?" He asked the brunette.

Hiroki gulped. "N-No, not at all."

Amaya whacked Hiroki upside the head. "Call him in. Now."

Hiroki quietly and shakily called out, "N-Nowa..."

"Louder, before I make you regret it." Amaya threatened.

"N...Nowaki."

Amaya roughly dug his fingernails into Hiroki's back, causing the younger to jump and hiss in pain.

"Nowaki!" Hiroki yelped.

It was silent. "...Hiro-san?" Nowaki questioningly called out.

"Hiro-san where are you? Hiro-san!"

"I-In here." Hiroki called back, his face red. "How can I let him see me like this?" He thought to himself.

Nowaki ran towards the room, quickly throwing the door open in rushing inside.

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki said with a smile on his face...

Until he realized why his Hiro-san had sounded so shaky.

Hiroki was bent over a desk, face red, tears streaming out his eyes. He had bright red scratch marks on his back, and noticeable hand prints from slaps or tight grips all over his body. A large man stood over, grinning with a sadistic smile on his face.

"Is this who you're looking for?" He asked Nowaki, before smacking Hiroki's ass as hard as he could.

Hiroki gasped in pain, arching his back, turning his head away from Nowaki.

Nowaki clenched his fists in fury. Rarely did he get mad, but when he did there was no stoping him.

"Let go of him. _Now_." he growled.

"Or what?" Ayama chuckled.

"Or I will beat the living shit out of you."

Hiroki's eyes widened. He may have only know Nowaki for a day or two, but he knew the man well enough that he wasn't one to swear, or give out threats.

"Oh really? I'd like to see you try." Amaya smiled.

"Let him go NOW!" Nowaki snarled, and then completely lost it. He flew across the room, grabbing the man by the arms and throwing him off Hiroki. Amaya hit with wall, gasping in pain.

Nowaki punched Amaya across the face, grabbing him by the shirt collar and shoving him at the wall.

"I swear if you ever, ever lay a hand on my Hiro-san again, I will rip _every. fucking. one._ of your fingers off with my bare hands. Do you understand me?" Nowaki yelled with rage.

He kicked and punched at Amaya till he grew tired, leaving him passed out in a bloody mess on the floor.

He leaned over panting, gasping for breath.

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki ran over to the desk where Hiroki lay, trembling with fear.

Nowaki unlatched the handcuffs, glad the weren't locked. He lifted the frail brunette off the desk, holding him in his arms, nearly crushing him in a hug. Hiroki broke into sobs as he clung to Nowaki, burying his face into his broad chest, as if if he let go the raven haired man would be gone forever.

"I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner Hiro-san." Nowaki whispered, wiping the tears off Hiroki's face. "Let's go home."

Nowaki went carried Hiroki into his "room" changing Hiroki into his casual clothes. He also wrapped Hiroki up in his coat, making sure Hiroki would feel safe and warm.

Nowaki carried Hiroki home, all the way to his apartment.

He layed Hiroki down on his bed, turning on the bath for him.

Once the water was warm, he undressed Hiroki and himself, he carried the brunette into the tub, getting in along side him. He gently washed him, making sure not to harm him. Hiroki lay with his eyes shut, to weary to complain about the embarrassment.

Once done Nowaki lied in the tub with Hiroki, letting him rest in the warm water.

After a while he got out and dried himself off, doing the same with Hiroki. He then carried the brunette into his bedroom, changing him into some boxers and a large t-shirt of his, then settling down in his bed.

Hiroki clung to Nowaki's chest, happy to feel safe. Nowaki wrapped his arms around his new lover and kissed him on the forehead, before drifting off into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>Sooo, was it ok? I hope it wasn't too bad, I haven't written for this story in a while (obviously) and this was written in little sections over the time-span that I was gone. So I hope it wasn't too confusing or anything.<p>

Also for the "Three Little Kittens" bit, I tried to make that amusing but I think I kinda failed on that one. T_T I wasn't trying to bad-mouth the book or anything, I just wanted it to sound like something Hiroki would say.

(1) I have absolutely no idea what strippers wear, as I've never been to a strip club, so if that sound totally unrealistic just use your imagination I guess xD.

(2) According to Google, the name "Amaya" means "night rain." I couldn't think of a name for Hiroki's boss, and I wanted something to have to do with nighttime, since nighttime is dark and Amaya is obviously a dark man.

(3) I really have no idea where he got those from, let's just say perverts are always prepared I guess? xD

So hopefully you guys enjoyed it, I will start working on the next chapter as soon as possible. I will try my best to get it up by then end of the month!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Soo, I didn't get too many reviews on the last chapter, (probably because you guys don't care about this story anymore) but I thought that maybe if I upload more chapters you guys would notice this story is back up and running. I wasn't planning on working on this, but we just got a crap ton of snow leaving me stuck in the house because the roads are so bad. So I figured why not work on this?**

Cerberus Revised- I fixed the (A/N:) in the last chapter, and I thank you for pointing it out. I had written that chapter bit by bit over the time of about three months or so, and I didn't notice how badly that interrupted the story. But anyways, thank you so much for the review, I really enjoy your stories so it means a lot to me that you're reading mine.

Kurosaki224- Thank you for taking the time to leave me all those reviews! They made my day so much better! c:

* * *

><p>Hiroki yawned as he slowly opened his eyes. His bed felt warmer than it usually did, a lot warmer to be precise.<p>

Hiroki rolled over to see where the source was coming from, and nearly jumped out of his skin when his face almost smacked into Nowaki's.

_"What the hell is he doing here?" _ Hiroki thought to himself, puzzeled. Then something popped into his mind. _"When did I get back home?_"

The last thing he remembered was going into work yesterday, but for some reason he couldn't remember ever having to deal with any clients. _"Did I even go to work yesterday?" _His bottom and legs didn't feel sore.

Nowaki slowly sat up and yawned, rubbing his eyes. He turned to look at Hiroki.

"Oh, Hiro-san, you're awake. Are you okay? Do you want to talk?" He asked in a soft voice.

"Talk about what?"  
>Now it was Nowaki's turn to be puzzled. "Well, about... yesterday?"<p>

Hiroki couldn't remember for the life of him what Nowaki was talking about. He remembered going to the hospital to see the kids, then...arguing with Nowaki.

_"So that's what he's talking about."_

"Um...listen, I'm sorry about yesterday." Hiroki said, looking down at the bed covers. "I-I don't know what got into me. I'm just not used to...anyone caring about me is all."

"What are you talking about Hiro-san?"

"Yesterday...before I left the hospital. I kinda just ran out, not paying attention to you. That was really rude of me to do, and I'm sorry."

"N-No Hiro-san, I'm talking about what happened after that...although I do thank you for the appology."

Hiroki thought in silence.

"...Maybe you don't remember because you were in shock." Nowaki said quietly to himself.

"In shock about what?" Hiroki asked.

Nowaki sighed. "Hiro-san, do you remember anything about when you went to work yesterday? Or while you were at work?"

Hiroki thought. All he could remember was he and Nowaki's fight yesterday. "Nowaki please just tell me."

Nowaki sighed once more. "Well, I can't explain much because I wasn't there for the whole thing. But I'll tell you all that I know."

"You ran out of the hospital and then went straight to work, I assume. And then you were in your boss's office. H-he was doing...stuff to you and then I came in and saved you and brought you home."

"What kind of "stuff" do you mean?"

"He...he almost raped you Hiro-san." Nowaki said quietly.

Something sparked in Hiroki's brain, the memories coming back to him. His eye's widened, remembering the fear he felt not too long ago. Amaya had called him into his office, and he had been stupid enough to follow. He should have known Amaya would do something to him.

Hiroki shook, tears starting to well up in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Hiro-san, I'm so sorry. I should have never let you leave." Nowaki said sincerely as he scooted over, wrapped his strong arms around Hiroki.

Hiroki latched onto Nowaki, his body shaking, tears falling.

"I'm sorry Hiro-san," Nowaki repeated. "We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Hiroki continued to cry, holding on to Nowaki tighter and tighter.

"It's okay Hiro-san, I'll make sure that you never have to back to that retched place again." Nowaki said sternly, pulling Hiroki as close to him as possible.

"Don't worry Hiro-san, just go back to sleep for now. You need some rest." Nowaki soothed the brunette, slowly laying down.

Hiroki wrapped his arms around Nowaki's waist and laid his head on Nowaki's chest. It was much more comfortable and soothing than a pillow, though Hiroki would probably never admit it.

* * *

><p>Hiroki awoke for the second time, this time the bed was much colder.<p>

_"He needs to sleep in here more often, it's as if he's a freaking furnace!"_ Hiroki thought to himself as he shivered.

He glanced at his clock._ "Jeez, since when was it 2:00? I must have really needed to catch up on my sleep."_

Hiroki streched and got up out of bed, freshening himself up in the bathroom before walking out into the kitchen/living area. He took in a large breath of air as he smelled a wonderful aroma of toast and eggs. He saw Nowaki smiling as he leant over the stove, busy with cooking.

Nowaki turned to grab some plates as he saw Hiroki. "Oh, Hiro-san, you're awake. I was just about to come get you. Are you feeling better?"

"Y-Yes thank you. You didn't have to cook breakfast for me again."

"Oh it wasn't a problem Hiro-san, don't worry about it. Just take it as a way of me re-paying you for letting me use your shower this morning." Nowaki smiled. "Now come sit down and eat."

Nowaki plated the food and sat it down on the small table, pouring milk for Hiroki and himself, then sitting down.

"Itadakimasu." The two men said in union, then began to chow down.

_"This is actually really good." _Hiroki thought. _"I wonder where he learned to cook like this."_

Then something popped into Hiroki's mind. He and Nowkai really didn't know anything about each other. They had only known each other for all of a week, and here they we acting as if they had known each other for years.

_"I wonder what his family is like, or where he grew up. He probably has lived much more of an exciting life than myself. But how would I start a conversation like that? "Hey, we know nothing about each other, so why don't you tell me about your childhood?" No, that's way too straightforward. Maybe I just won't ask him about it." _

_"What if I asked him about his work? Then I could just start off from there, somehow bringing up his childhood." _

"S-So, how's work?" Hiroki asked.

"It's going quite well, thank you for asking. It can be stressful at times, but I enjoy working with the kids. It's quite sad to see them have little company."

"What, um, made you decide to go into the medical field?"

"I wanted to be able to help and interact with the children. It makes me feel important knowing those little kids are depending on me." Nowaki explained.

"Oh..well that's fun, I guess.." Hiroki said awkwardly. "So what about-"

"Can I ask you a question?" Nowaki interupted, looking up from his plate.

"Uh, y-yeah sure. What is it?"

"...Why were you fired from the university?" Nowaki asked, eyes sincere.

Hiroki nearly choked on his food. He figured Nowaki would ask him something personal but not something like this.

"I-I, um..." Hiroki furiously tried to think of an excuse.

"...It was my choice to leave." Hiroki lied.

Nowaki could tell he was lying. He could see it in his eyes. Why wouldn't Hiroki tell him the truth? Was it something truly bad? Was he ashamed of himself?

Nowaki sighed. "If you don't want to tell me yet, it's okay Hiro-san. You can tell me some other time."

Hiroki cursed at himself in his head. Was he really that easy to read? Or did Nowaki just have extreme talents for reading people?

Hiroki let out a long, deep sigh, sitting his chopsticks down. He figured he may as well get it over with, even if it may turn Nowaki against him. But if Nowaki really did love him as much as he said he did, maybe he would beleive his side of the story.

"A-About a year ago, I had this one student." Hiroki started, catching Nowaki's attention. "We never really did get along. He would always smart off in class, not pay attention, not take notes, talk during class...he just never really tried, I guess you could say."

"It was his last year of literature, (1) and he wasn't doing so well. It was kind of sad to see really, he had once been a great student. Always showed up on time, took wonderful notes, wrote well, everything. But his two years or so was when his work began to go downhill."

"We had a very large, complicated test for the very final grade, basically something you _had_ to score very high on. Not to mention his parents were nagging him about his loss in effort already, but I had a feeling that if he didn't do well on this test, he'd be in deep water with his parents."

"What does this have to do with your job?" Nowaki questioned.

"Well he... didn't end up scoring too well on the test. And he couldn't just go home and tell his parents it was because he wasn't trying hard enough. He had to think of some way to make it look like it wasn't his fault for nearly failing the test. So, I guess he thought that maybe if he blamed it on me, he wouldn't get in trouble."

"Why would that keep him out of trouble? It not like it's your fault he failed to keep up with his classwork. If all the other students could do it, there's no reason why he can't do it too." Nowaki inquired.

"Well..." Hiroki said slowly. "He didn't use the excuse that I didn't teach him correctly. No, that would be too simple, and I wouldn't get into enough trouble for that."

"So since you two didn't get along because of his lack of effort, he wanted to blame you for his poor grades and get you into trouble? And I assume he's the one who got you fired, correct?" Nowaki asked.

"Y-Yeah." Hiroki said.

"Well what'd he say that got you fired?"

"He..." Hiroki started.

"He what?"

"...He accused me of raping him." Hiroki whispered.

Nowkai's eyes widened. His Hiro-san wouldn't rape anyone, and certainly not a young boy! ...He wouldn't, would he?

"But you didn't...right Hiro-san?"

"No! I sware I didn't!" Hiroki yelled, suddenly outraged. "That little son of a bitch made up some stupid fucking lie and what did it cost me? My life, my job, _my passion for crying out loud!_ All because he didn't want to get into trouble."

"But if you said you didn't why did they believe him?"

"Because he got his friends in on it too. He got them all to say they had seen me talking to him, that I treated him differently in class, things like that. And of course the school believes those fucking brats instead of me!"

Hiroki slammed his fists down on the table. He slouched down onto the table, gathering his head in his arms. _"I didn't fucking touch him!" _ He cried, tears rolling down his face.

"And now because of that brat I'm stuck living the life of a slut, a whore!" He sobbed, gasping for air.

Nowaki got up from his chair and leened down in front of Hiroki. He gathered the brunette's face in his hands, looking him straight in the eye.

"I believe you Hiro-san." He said sincerely. "I always will. And I'll always stick up for you."

Nowaki wiped away Hiroki's tears, kissing him tenderly on the lips. "Don't worry, I swear I'll find a way to get you out of this mess."

* * *

><p><strong>(1) I have no idea how Uni classes work in Japan, I'm just assuming that they take their certain classes for a few years like we do in America? Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong. T-T<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it isn't too long, do be honest I never really had an idea for why Hiroki got fired, but then I thought of this and wanted to type it up quickly, so that's why nothing really happened in this chapter. However I didn't really like this chapter, it didn't seem to flow too well. I think maybe sometime in the future I'll re-write it.**

**I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, hopefully sometime before mid-Febuary, but hopefully I'll get it up sooner than that.**

**Don't forget to review! ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it's been forever and a day since I updated this. .-. As you can probably tell I've been busy and not in the mood to write for the past couple of months. But I decided that if I'm going to take a break from writing, I have to finish this first. Seeing as how I cannot stand when writers stop in the middle of a good story (even though this isn't very good T.T) I figured it would make me an ass to do the same thing. So I promise I will finish this, hopefully I will get a chapter or two out a month until it is done.  
>I'm also really hoping forcing myself to sit down and write like I am now will help me get back into the mood of writing and I can get more and more chaptersstories for you guys.

**Thank you for anyone who is still even reading this. I don't expect many are, but if you are, I really appreciate it from the bottom of my heart. Please leave me a review of what you want to happen or any ideas you have. I could really use the help.**

* * *

><p>Hiroki and Nowaki laid around together for the rest of the day. Hiroki was still quite tired from everything that had happened the day before, and Nowaki was happy just to spend some quality time with his new lover.<p>

They were currently watching one of Hiroki's favorite movies, sitting together on the couch.  
>Hiroki was slowly starting to daze off more and more, until he fell into a light slumber against Nowaki's shoulder. Meanwhile the younger wasn't even looking at the TV, as he was deep in thought.<br>Nowaki looked down at the older man. He seemed so peaceful when he was sleeping, away from all the hardships of his new life. When he was sleeping he didn't have to worry about his bastard of a boss Amaya, or how he was going to pay rent, or ache in pain from the rough men he had served.  
>Nowaki gently stroked the soft caramel hair, helping Hiroki relax. Nowaki wished they could stay like this, content in each others arms with no worries. But there was a problem with that.<br>Nowaki had no idea how he was going to get Hiroki away from that job. By the looks of things, Hiroki didn't have much of a choice when it came to his boss's decisions. That was his first task.  
>Then he had to hide Hiroki. After he quits his job, Nowaki knows Amaya won't be happy with either of them. Where could he hide him? Does Amaya know where Hiroki lives? What if Nowaki asked Hiroki to move in with him? Would Hiroki accept or would he not trust Nowaki?<br>Then he had to figure out how he was going to support the brunette. Sure he had the money for it, but it was going to be tight. He could get another job, but then he would have no time left for Hiroki. What if he let Hiroki take his job at the grocery store?  
>Nowaki shook his head. He had already told Hiroki he could fully support him, and he didn't want to let his word down. And what if Amaya or fellow partners saw him? They would know where to find him and Nowaki wouldn't be there to save him!<br>Nowaki sighed. This was going to be hard. But he had to do it.

Later that evening Hiroki finally awoke. It turned out Nowaki had also fallen asleep, and Hiroki was laying on top of him. The brunette blushed. Although he had done countless intimate things with men he had never even met before, he still found it hard to be around Nowaki. You would think since he and the gentle giant had known each other for a few days and he had already opened up to Nowaki about one of his biggest secrets, he would be okay. But he still felt rather shy and timid around the larger man.  
>Was it because he liked Nowaki? Did he even have feelings for the man? Is this what love felt like? Hiroki had only ever been in one relationship before. However the man broke up with Hiroki several months into the relationship, and ever since then Hiroki had forgotten what it feels like to love someone. After going through that awful breakup and then dealing with his new job, Hiroki couldn't remember for the life of him what it felt like to be in love with someone. Was this it?<br>Around Nowaki he felt shy and timid yes, but he also felt safe, and protected. He knew the younger man would never hurt him, and he knew he owed him for saving himself yesterday. Hiroki had told Nowaki he biggest secret, why? Why had he told him? Was it because he trusted him? Was it because he wanted sympathy? Or was it because he knew Nowaki would understand and help him through it?  
>Hiroki wondered what Nowaki thought of him. Why did he like him so much? That night when he confronted Hiroki at work, why had he done that?<br>_"I can tell you hate it here."_ How could the younger man tell? Was it really that obvious? And even so, other workers didn't look happy all the time, why did Nowaki pick him? How did Nowaki know Hiroki wasn't just in a bad mood?  
>So many questions crossed Hiroki's mind about the other man. He needed answers and he needed them quick.<br>He wanted someone to talk to. Not Nowaki, he wanted to talk to see how someone outside of this saw things. Who could he talk to? Surely not one of his parents, and he didn't relate have any friends except...  
>Hiroki's eyes widened. Should he really talk to him? He shrugged. Maybe he knew what to do in this situation.<p>

It was final. Hiroki would go to his friend's apartment tonight and talk to him. He was lost, and for whatever reason he couldn't go to Nowaki for help.  
>He got up and put his coat on, writing Nowaki a note.<p>

And with that, Hiroki headed out the door.

* * *

><p>Sorry this chapter was extremely short, but it seemed like a good place to stop. This was supposed to be a filler chapter anyways. I am currently writing the next chapter, and I hope to get it up tonight or tomorrow night. Thank you all so much who are still reading this. I really appreciate it!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

I wasn't going to update this until later but my plans were pushed back a bit so I had a few minutes to do this. Sorry if there are any mistakes!

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owner. I own nothing but the plot of the story.**

* * *

><p>Hiroki sighed as he walked to his friends house. Should he really tell him everything? How would he react?<p>

At the same time, Hiroki felt he could trust him. He'd known him ever since they were little kids, surely Hiroki could tell him what's been going on.

"_Hopefully he won't force me to let him buy me an entire house or something outrageous like that_." Hiroki chuckled to himself, knowing how carelessly the man spent his money.

He walked into the building, relaxing in it's warmth. He went over to the elevator and waited for the door to close. As it began to move, it seemed to be going faster and faster to Hiroki, who was started to regret his decision of coming here.

He got out of the elevator, and walked down the hallway to his bestfriend's apartment. He rang the doorbell and waited. He blushed as he happened to hear a quiet moan coming from inside, followed by "Let go of me! Baka Usagi-san!" and a crash.

"I'm coming!" Someone yelled and then soon opened the door.

Takahashi Misaki blushed wildly when he realized just who exactly was standing in front of him. His eyes widened. _"What's he doing here? He looks awful...I hardly recongnised him."_

"Pro-Professor Kamijou? Are you okay?"

"Misaki who are you talking to- Hiroki? Is that you?" Akihiko Usami came to stand behind Misaki. When he got a full look at his friend his heart beat with sympathy. Hiroki looked awful. Sure the last time he had seen the brunette was while he was crying because of the lost his job, but he didn't look this bad. This Hiroki was pale and thin, and looked as though he could collapse at any moment. He looked weak and depressed, pitiful to say the least.

Usagi pushed in front of Masaki and grabbed Hiroki. The brunette gasped as he was pushed inside, then pulled into a hug.

"Kamijou what on earth has happened to you?" Usami sighed in a low voice, holding the brunette close.

Hiroki couldn't help but to cling to his friend's shirt and cry.

* * *

><p>Hiroki told Akihiko everything. Literally everything that had happened. He told him about how his boyfriend broke up with him after the accusation, how he became depressed and slowly started to fall into bankruptcy. He even told him how now he was selling his body off to random men just to pay rent. After breaking down and telling Akihiko everything that had happened to him in the past year, Hiroki calmed down a bit. It felt nice to finally get everything off his chest.<br>Misaki had made them some tea and left them alone. He couldn't stand seeing his professor like this. Sure in class Kamijou was a Demon, but outside of school he wasn't too bad of a guy. Especially from what he had heard from Usagi. Misaki also knew for a fact Kamijou-san would never rape someone, let alone a student. He hated most of them, so why would he do something so intimate? It didn't make sense. Besides, doesn't he have a boyfriend? "Oh wait, I heard he broke up with him after everything. What an awful guy." Misaki frowned.

Misaki wanted to hear the story from his professor himself. He decided as soon as Kamijou and Usagi were done talking, he would march down there and demand an explanation...

...which turned out to Misaki quietly creeping downstairs and very politely asking Hiroki why he was accused of such a thing. So Hiroki then once again told the story of the young man who accused him merely for payback.

Meanwhile Nowaki slowly awoke, stretching his body which was aching from falling asleep in such an odd position. He yawned looking around the room. It was empty, as usual since Nowaki didn't have a room mate. But something was off. Something was missing.

Or perhaps, someone.

"HIRO-SAN!" Nowaki yelled, jumping up from the couch. He began to frantically search the apartment, repeatedly calling out his name.  
>"Hiro-san! Hiro-san, where are you!" Nowaki stomach hurt with fear as he started to panic about what could be happening to his beloved Hiroki. Was he mad at Nowaki? Did he leave willingly? Did someone kidnap him! Or even worse, did Amaya kidnap him!<br>Nowaki ran into the kitchen, about to call the police. As he picked up the phone he noticed a small note that had been taped to the wall.  
>"Went to a friends. Be back soon. -Hiroki" Underneath Hiroki had written the address and phone number of said "friend."<p>

"How dare he do this to me." Nowaki thought angrily, although he was relieved to know where his Hiro-san was. Sure he had only met Hiroki a few days ago, and they weren't even truly a couple yet, but how could Hiroki do such a foolish thing? He shouldn't be walking out on the streets alone! Especially when it's getting dark! What if something happens again!

Nowaki threw on his coat and left.

* * *

><p>"Why would he do something like that?" Misaki asked, appalled. He couldn't believe someone would cause all the trouble and put an innocent man through so much just because he was stupid enough to not care about his grades and performance in school.<br>Hiroki merely shrugged, not knowing how to respond. He was currently sitting next to Usami in the couch. The silver-haired man had his arms wrapped around the brunette as the latter held onto him and laid against his chest. He was so happy his friend understood.  
>Hiroki was staring to get sleepy. He always became tired after crying. He was almost asleep until-<p>

_BANG BANG BANG!_

"HIRO-SAN! HIRO-SAN OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

Misaki jumped, terrified. "Who is that?"  
>"I don't know, but I'm about to find out." Akihiko said angrily, "You stay here Kamijou."<br>"No wait!" Hiroki said. "I know who it is-"  
>Usami threw the door open, ready to yell only to be shoved by a much taller man.<br>Nowaki quickly scanned the room, finding his Hiro-san on the couch, eyes red from what looked like crying.  
>"Hiro-san!" Nowaki ran over, grabbing his lover and holding him like he weighed nothing. "Hiro-san you had me so worried! Are you okay?" He kissed the brunette firmly but lovingly on the lips.<br>Hiroki blushed. "I'm fine. I-Idiot. I left you a note saying I was going to a friends house!"  
>Nowaki was about to repsond when he was interrupted by a very mad Usami.<p>

"Who the hell is this Kamijou!" he yelled.  
>Hiroki bit his lip, wondering if he should say who he really was or not.<br>He sighed. "T-This is Nowaki...he's the guy I told you about. He's the one who saved me." He said quietly, still holding onto the giant.  
>Akihiko remained silent but then slowly nodded. "I see."<br>He walked over to Nowaki (who was now sitting on the couch with Hiroki) and held out his hand.  
>He and Nowaki shook hands firmly, as Akihiko said "I guess I owe you one then."<br>Nowaki drew his hand back, confused. "For what?"  
>Akihiko sighed. "For saving my best friend. If it weren't for you, who knows where he'd be right now."<br>Nowaki nodded. "Thank you. However I was only doing what I thought was right. I didn't know things were so bad. But now I'm willing to help Hiro-san, I'm willing to do whatever it takes!"

"And I'm willing to help you do so. Hiroki is my best friend, and has always been there for me. It's my duty to do the same, and we are going to help him out of this mess."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I was right, forcing myself to write has brought me back! And I think I finally solved this stupid writers block too! I'm on a role! Whoo~!<p>

Please review! I'm hoping to get the next chapter up soon! (AND I MEAN IT THIS TIME!) But I won't publish anything** until I get at least five reviews** saying they're still interested in this! So if you want more, you better review!


End file.
